1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water-dilutable urethane resins, to processes for their preparation, and to their use; for example, as binders for coating materials which can be crosslinked by free-radical polymerization and which, in the form in which they are employed, are free from monomers, dried physically and, as a coating film, show a high degree of crosslinking.
2. Description of Related Art
Urethane resins have been described in EP 0694531 A2, where the incorporation of (meth)acryloyl-containing allophanate structures allows an increase to be obtained in the crosslinking density. A disadvantage of the resins, however, is that coating materials based on such resins do not, prior to radiation curing, achieve the adequate physical drying of the coating films that is required specifically for the painting of wood.